


Cyber Ghosts Aren’t Real

by slauthor



Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series), Polygon Cyberpunk Red
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slauthor/pseuds/slauthor
Kudos: 9





	Cyber Ghosts Aren’t Real

Ever hungry for leads, our heroes find themselves skulking deeper and deeper into the labyrinthine ally ways of Night City. Today’s mission has lead them to an area only the nomad among them has so much as laid eyes on before.

”It’s ok to be scared, you guys!” says Burger Chainz.

”I know, but I’m not,” says Dapper Dasha, even though she’s linking arms with Burger. “Kind of you to say that, though... For Vang0’s sake, I mean.”

”I am NOT scared,” says Vang0 Bang0, even though he’s clinging to Burger’s other arm. “Cyber ghosts aren’t even actually ghosts!”

Before Dasha can think of a comeback, a distorted, crackling sound a more superstitious group than these three might describe as a wicked laugh steals their attention. As it dissipates, Dasha and Vang0 scream in harmony, Dasha leaping into Burger’s arms as Vang0 jumps onto his back. They lock eyes. This shuts them up for a moment.

”I KNEW you were scared!” shouts Vang0, pointing accusingly.

”Look at yourself!” Dasha shouts back.


End file.
